


Things Will Go My Way

by PeachTale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Yami Bakura is looking back on the past while he was trapped in the Ring, his more memorable being the times he actually found the Items he was seeking, as he looks back he sees how his course is clearer than it was before and the final battle against the Pharaoh will be his.





	Things Will Go My Way

I have been trapped within that Ring for so long now and many people have tried to tap into the power, foolish enough to attempt to wear it, only to find out that this was no ordinary piece of jewellery, this was one that would weigh and measure their own soul, to see if it was the perfect fit. Sadly those who did suit weren't able to help me in the end, my goal wasn't even within reach when they wore the Ring, although I did enjoy the freedom that came from having a body at my disposal. But my main goal was always those Items, the one's that would grant me the ultimate power.

The Millennium Items.

When I first tried to get the first item that walked across my path I was surprised to find that it too had a spirit inside it. I didn't realise it at the time, five thousand years does a lot to the memory after all, but that was the great Pharaoh appearing in his vessels place.  
It was amusing, when my own memory began to return, and become clearer than it was before, that the great Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt was reduced to this. Protecting his friends and not realising the power that he actually had.

At the time I simply reminded him, once I was over my surprise of another spirit being in an Item, that we were essentially immortal, these human's would die regardless and did it really matter?

I was so close to winning the duel, managing to make him lose life points due to the monster's on his field, and was ready to take over his little Hikari, when Ryou... my host, as the Change of Heart decided that it was the perfect time to betray me. I never forget or forgive, the Pharaoh swapping out souls around, having me on the field and open to an attack from Yugi, sending me to the Graveyard and facing the Reaper of Cards.

Not that they were really rid of me for long. The Pharaoh was still learning about the Shadow Magic his Puzzle had, it was too weak to keep me away. However, I looked on the brightside, I managed to gain the Millennium Eye easily from that fool Pegasus. Why he was given an Item is beyond me, but it was simple enough for me to collect.

After gaining that Item, I refrained from going after the Puzzle, for the time being at least. Instead I found that there was a few more Millennium Items that had surfaced in this fair city of Domino, which I would soon have for myself. I needed a plan, one that would ensure that I would still get what I wanted, without the downside of my losing a duel.

Then I met Malik.

That was my mistake, had I been more careful instead of relying on a mere child, one who had heard of the great power but knew nothing of it; he only had hatred and anger which was all directed at the Pharaoh... perhaps that was why I joined him, in his own way he reminded me a little bit of what I was like so long ago. Although my hatred was stronger, my course clearer, and I had the power, more power than he did with his pathetic Ghoul's and the Millennium Rod.

Working with him meant that I had to enter the Battle City Final's, which was easy enough, steal the card and the Dueling Disk from one mortal and then find another fool to defeat until I reached my end of the bargain. I got lucky with those three idiots, it wasn't even a challenge.

The duel with the Pharaoh more than made up for that.

It was a battle that made me feel like I was back in Ancient Egypt, almost, as myself and the Pharaoh battled to see which of us would make it to the next section of the finales. However the one thing that let me down... there was a lot that let me down in that competition... was that I didn't have my strongest monster to hand. Not to mention I had to deal with that mortal Malik in my mind, trying to get me to risk the life of my host when the Pharaoh summoned the God Card. 

I thought about letting the Pharaoh sweat it out to make a decision, because I was there at Duelest Kingdom, I saw what he almost did to Seto Kaiba, and Yugi reacted badly to it. I thought the risk could work, but then I remembered that this was different, this wasn't just a soul of little Yugi's foolish grandfather, this was something more. I maybe his enemy, but I was the one who would take him to his final resting place, and I couldn't do that at that moment in time. Plus I could feel Ryou shudder, his light-headiness, his weakness while Malik ignored it, or possible he couldn't feel it, he was only in the mind, he didn't have control of the body like myself and the Pharaoh do. I could accept the loss, after all it meant that I had seen another strategy from him to keep in mind for later.

Unknown to me at the time, Ryou was take to the small hospital area, and Anzu came to visit, under the control of Malik and stole the Ring away from my host. Not the smartest thing for him to do considering what happened next.

While Malik might have had a fair amount of anger within him, most of it was put into another side of him, the side that had all the rage, the full on hatred not just of the Pharaoh - if that had been it I would have gladly aided him in that - but for everyone else as well. He wanted to world to be dark, destroyed with no one left alive. I couldn't have that. Had Malik's own sister and his servant simply to him what was going on to begin with... I suppose I wouldn't have had a partner for a short period of time, even if he was over all completely useless to me.

With Malik managing to wrangle me into battle his darker half, Ishtar, for his Millennium Rod and to know about the mark's on his back - the same deal we made in the beginning, however if Malik was gone I would be left with nothing and I hadn't survived so many centuries to just let this slip away from me without a fight.

Foolishly I was sure that his dark side wouldn't know how to use any of the other cards apart from those that Malik had used originally, although Malik still warned me about some of his card, it didn't prevent the untimely defeat that we got.

My defeat that Ishtar's hands didn't bother me as much as it could have. The one that that irritated me was that Malik's dark half was claiming that he was the darkness, and that he would bring about the end of the world.

My slow descent into the Shadow Realm resulted in my telling him that I am the darkness.

Of course my fight wasn't with Ishtar, he was just in the way, I got the information I wanted from him and Malik, since I had sealed a portion of my soul into the Millennium Puzzle.

Now that the majority of my soul was inside the Millennium Ring, which was in Little Yugi's room along with the three Egyptian God cards, as well as the Millennium Necklace and the Rod it seems that I am trapped... but myself and Ryou are also a section of soul separated by thousands of years, much like Yugi and the Pharaoh. I can call to him, with the aid of Zorc, reach out to him and have him work alongside me once again.

The time had finally come, the pieces are about to fall into place, the end is near, and I will be sure to send you Pharaoh to the grave once and for all!


End file.
